That Moment
by RiddleGirl7
Summary: A possible one-shot involving Duncans POV on when everyone first arrives at the camp. And when he meets a certain girl. D/C, Please R&R, NO slashes or burnouts please! Rated PG for mild language.


These Moments

**First story ever! This is just basically Duncans POV when they all first arrive. D/C! I'm still debating on weather or noy to make one in Courtney or not. We'll see ;). Any way, please R&R. No slashes or burnouts please.**

_Duncan's POv_

_As the boat finally left the pier, I sat back and waited to arrive at the place I would be spending the next 8 weeks. But as I went to sit down, something jabbed me in the butt. I jumped, wondering what the hell had poked me. I looked closer to realise it was an old amp that was hidden behind several boxes. Wondering why there was an amp on a boat, I asked,_

"_Hey man, what's with the amp?"_

"_Oh that old thing, yea, I'd been meaning to sell it", replied the driver, "I don't have a use for it anymore"._

_Looking at the old amp, I got an idea,_

"_Hey, you got radio on this boat right?"_

"_Yea, and?"_

"_Well hook it up", I _winked as I _grabbed some wires from a little storage space from below deck. For the rest of the ride, we jammed out to a local rock station. Just as my favourite song ended, the driver told me to get my stuff. I grabbed the only bag I brought which was an old army bag that I "borrowed" from my older brother. It looked as though we were stopping at a summer camp. It was time to show them who they were competing against. With the music still blaring, I put my right foot on the amp and waited to get off. When the boat stopped, I threw my bag on the dock and jumped down. I picked up my bag and walked towards Chris. I only remembered him because he had come to my house to get me to sign some contract._

"_Duncan dude", he said with a stupid grin on his face._

_I raised my fist in the air saying, "I don't like surprises"._

"_Yea, your parole officer warned me about that man", Chris replied, "He also told me to call him and have you sent back to juvie". I knew he was just following along with me. I sniffed and said,_

"_Whatever". I carried my bag towards the other contestants. I noticed a girl with raven black hair standing away from them. I was feeling daring at that point._

"_Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous" All I heard as I walked past her was,_

"_Drop dead, you skeez". I walked beside the others and placed my bag down. Looking around, this place was a dump. The dock even looked as though it was about to give way at any second. I looked up just in time to see a flash of red and white flying above us, into a pile of cheetah print luggage. One of the bags flew into the ocean, splashing the hot chick from earlier. Boy was she pissed. I had to hold back from laughing as she walked backed towards us. Chris was impressed. A hand appeared from the pile and gave a thumbs up. By then, some red headed geek had arrived and so had some guy with a guitar. I pretended to crack my knuckles, just to freak him out. Then a blond with a surfboard arrived. Chris introduced her as Bridgette, the surfer chick._

"_Nice board. This isn't Malibu, honey" I said in a sarcastic tone._

"_I thought we were going to be on a beach?" she questioned as she leaned against her board._

"_We are", Chris motioned under the deck. I looked over the edge to see the most disgusting beach I ever saw. There was garbage everywhere and the rankest smell ever. And I swore I saw some toxic waste._

_Surfer girl just sighed and went to pick up her bag. Still holding her board, she hit Chris in the head with it._

"_Hey guys", she greeted us._

"_Hey, I'm Geoff", said the dude with the hat as he stepped behind her. She turned around to face him, nearly knocking our heads off with her board. _

_The red haired geek said, in a stupid nasally voice, "Dang man, what the board". Then some other nerd went and introduced herself. The board came back again, nearly killing us. Hot girl seemed annoyed by all the attention and commented,_

"_Ok, we all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show, please?" Frankly, I was sick of her attitude._

"_Some missed there double tai montiato this morning". She just shot back with,_

"_Get bent". Some scrawny kid came next. He was complaining about his allergies or something. He then asked Chris if this is where we were staying._

"_No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party"._

"_Cute, nice pricings original, do then yourself?" By then I was getting really pissed with this guy, so I responded by grabbing the needle from my back pocket and grabbing his bottom lip._

"_Yea, you want one?"_

"_No thanks, can I have my lip back please?" I let go of his lip. Next, some girl came, talking all street and telling everyone that she was gonna win. I wasn't paying attention but apparently, the red head had said something to get her mad, because surfer chick and some big guy were holding her back so she wouldn't wail on him. Chris told them to calm down, which they did. Two girls came after her, commenting on how the place was a summer camp. They just squealed and ran towards us. Some home schooled kid arrived next, followed by some wimp pretending to be some ladies man. A cavewoman arrived and so did the big, loud dude. At that point I was just daydreaming. I was thinking this summer couldn't get any more boring. Then Chris said something that made me snap out of it._

"_And here come Courtney". I looked. And I swore I saw an angel. A brown haired, tanned, well dressed angel. She waved at us and smiled. God, her smile was perfect. Chris held out his hand and helped her off the boat. She thanked him and walked towards us._

"_Hi, you must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you all", She said beautifully. The big, loud one shook her hand wildly._

"_Hi, I'm Owen"_

"_Please to meet you, Oooowow". I looked to where see was looking and realised that she was looking at some guy that had shown up. All the girls and the big loud one apparently, all swooned at him .I just stared in shock as to how this angel was gawking at this guy. Then again, so were the others, so it didn't hurt me too much. After I recovered, another red head came, she was a little too excited because she didn't even notice the edge of the boat. She tripped and smashed her chin on the edge of the dock, falling into the water. Courtney ran to the edge and pulled her out. By the look on her face, I say she was surprised that when crazy chick said afterwards,_

"_That was so... good! Except for hitting my chin. Is this summer camp? Do you guys have paper mache? When do we get to eat?" she finished._

"_First things, first", Chris replied, "We need a group photo for the promo's. Everyone, to the edge of the dock." As we all piled in, I got on one of the poles, jumped up and did a "rock on" pose. Courtney sat beside surfer girl on her knees and smiled. I smiled a little and waited for Chris. But he took forever with the camera, saying he forgot the cap and it was out of battery. When he finally said he was ready, he asked us to say Wawnnakwa. We all screamed at the same time, but I noticed that the pole I was on shifted, and as I predicted, the dock gave way. We were all sent into the cold water. I surfaced and grabbed a board. Something brushed up against my leg. At that point, I was creeped out. I went under to see what it was. I came face to face with her. I grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her up. She grabbed the board and coughed._

"_Thank you", she said within breaths._

"_No problem", I pushed us back to shallow waters and she let go and walked to the beach. I followed her. She looked back and smiled, then for some reason looked concerned. I looked to see the one big guy was hanging from the dock, whining, and trying not to touch the water. He was acting like such a drama queen. I rolled my eyes and groaned, thinking I should help him. I swam back out and with the help of surfer chick, the guy with the hat, and cavewoman, we managed to get him to shore. I was tired by then and fell on the sand. But a sweet voice made me look up._

"_You need some help?" Courtney asked as she reached out her hand. I took it and she helped pull me up. She smiled again and so then I. At that moment, I thought, this summer wasn't going to be so boring after all._

~Fin~

**Again, Please R&R.**

**~TotalHeartsGirl7**


End file.
